1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a torqueless connector and especially to a torqueless connector for coupling coolant liquid to the mirror of a high-energy laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beam-directing mirrors of a high-energy laser are subjected to so much heat that they become thermally distorted if precautions are not taken. The mirrors are usually cooled by the flow of a coolant fluid through passageways in the mirror. These passageways are normally connected by flex lines or bellows to a coolant supply system which is located at a distance from the mirror. However, conventional flex lines or bellows can create excessive torque loads on the cooled laser mirrors. This is particularly true of mirrors which are isolated at low frequencies (&lt;10 Hz), such as magnetically-suspended mirrors.